


Spit It Out

by generalbux



Category: My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbux/pseuds/generalbux
Summary: Pre-Danger Days the Killjoys are rising in popularity throughout the zones. Which also gives them away to the Dracs and B/ind. This is how Poison and Ghoul go through losing and finding each other again and again.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 6





	Spit It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party and Ghoul finally talk after a big argument that had been ignored for far too long.

The sound of fire crackles in the distance. Surrounding the flames, Jet and Kobra's low voices talk. Ghoul cracks open another soda can. The flat soda losing its magic as the night lingers on. From the top of the station sat Party Poison, alone. Smoke drags off of Poison's dry lips. He could see the empty desert for miles out. The hills backlit by the very distant city. The sky lit with bright stars. Unlike the city where very few could be seen with all the lights. From what he could remember as a kid living in the city, stars like this could only be in his imagination. He dreams of leaving to the stars. They seem so carefree with endless possibilities in their hands. Ones that didn't include having to worry about if he will live to see another day. Taking another drag of his low cigarette, he flicked it off the roof. Poison opens up an old and torn map to mark down where Dracs were spotted earlier that day when Kobra and Jet were out for water.  
Behind him, he hears the rattling of the ladder he took up. He quickly reaches for his gun. The figure put his arms up in surrender.

  
"Hey, hey, hey, P it's just me, " Ghoul says.  
"You can't do that, Ghoul, " Poison set the gun to the side. "Next time you're going to get shot, "   
"I'd like to see you try, " Ghoul pointed next to him. "This seat taken?"   
Poison just rolled his eyes. Ghoul takes a seat next to the redhead.

Ghoul gazes him up and down longingly. Poison writing on the map making calculations in his head. His hair half tied up with an old string showing the shaved sides of his head. Ghoul likes it most when it has grown out a bit showing his natural light brown hair. Pieces of loose strands hanging down in his face forming it perfectly. Small marks left on his face from the oil on his hand from working on the AM earlier in the day. Ghoul wanted to reach over with the rag in his pocket and wipe it away for him. On the other hand it added to the roughness he liked most about him. Despite it being cold out Poison just had an old cut off tee. His arms defined with simple muscles and littered with miscellaneous tattoos done by other joys. Proudly most of them were done by Ghoul himself. The one he's most proud of is the switchblade with his name on the handle. 

"So whatchu been thinking up here? Anything interesting?" He takes an obnoxious sip from his soda.  
"Hardly,"  
He lied.

  
Things have been awkward between the two since Show Pony's last raver two weekends ago. Both of them got far too drunk for their own good and got in a big argument. They were found later making out in the bathroom by another joy, who then threw up on them which ended that mess. Being immature fools they are, they haven't brought it up since. Most of the night was a blur anyway, so no point in it. It kept Poison up for days after though. Overthinking everything about it, as he does.

  
"So I've been thinking, " Ghoul says quietly.  
"That's surprising, "   
"Let me finish. So, uh, about a couple of weeks ago-"  
"Don't worry about that. We were drunk, whatever, " Poison cuts him off.

  
Ghoul leaned back, hurt from the words from Poison's mouth. Ghoul, not staying up every night thinking about the events, but trying to hide his yearning gazes to Poison when they were close. Poison didn't even look him in the eyes for a week, let alone talk to him. The first time Poison asked him to hand him a screwdriver while he worked on the AM, Ghoul thought he was going to explode. Poison is capable of holding grudges for years. He still refuses to call snakes by their name. He instead calls them long lizards just to aggravate Kobra, who knows each one by species.

  
Ghoul wasn't the best with words. Well, emotions. He couldn't get emotions into words. He would usually just grab the closest thing and throw it as hard as he could. He was basically nonverbal till he found his new squad. Not because he didn't know how to speak but when you're alone 24/7 for years there's no need to speak. Jet was the one to find him hungry and alone on a long drive. Ghoul had just turned 14 when Jet, 16 at the time, picked him up. He really owes Jet his life. Letting out his anger has never been the right choice for him. Especially now, this isn't the right time or place for that so he tries to form a coherent thought.

  
"Actually to me, " He held his hands together. They started to sweat from nerves. What if Poison hated him? What if he will once he talks. He takes a deep breath and continues. "Uh, it's been a thing I've wanted for a while. Well, actually years. Or whatever. Doesn't matter, I guess. Forget it, " Ghoul tried to get up to run away, but Poison grabbed his arm.

  
"Feelings are dumb, but I still have them," Poison still looked down. His grip almost tightening. Ghoul slowly moved back down. One of two things were going to happen. Either Ghoul is going to leave with a black eye or Poison will actually let him go free. 

  
"No matter how hard I tried to cover it up, " He loosens his grip and drops his arm. Ghoul wasn't sure what he should do. Poison looks like he's on the edge of crying. Poison. Crying. Never thought those would go together.  
"And they, well, are for you. I think. More than I'd like to admit. I just want to do all that shit again, but like sober, " Ghoul looks at Poison in relief and shock.  
"Mean that?"  
"Um, I guess I do, "   
"Follow me, " Poison gets up from Ghoul's lap and heads down the ladder.

  
Doing as he said the rough boy stumbles to follow. Poison holds his hand out for Ghoul to grab as he steps down from the final step of the ladder. He knows well that Ghoul doesn't need help down but the feeling of the other's grip in their hand is enough to make their heart miss a half beat. They tried to casually walk past Jet and Kobra without raising suspicions. They seemed distracted in an argument over something petty to notice the two walking over to the AM. Ghoul, confused but also too eager to care got in. The slam of the door alerts the guys.  
"Where are you headed off to this late?" Jet yelled to the two. Kobra snickers quietly.  
"Just, uh, going on a drive. Nowhere in particular, " Poison replied.  
Jet knew of the incident at Pony's and seeing Ghoul with him made him suspicious. However, he was kind of relieved to see them talking again and acting like adults. Both Kobra and Jet are neutral to the situation so they're glad they won't have to hear both sides of two bickering parties.  
"Don't get in too much trouble, " Kobra yelled. Jet threw an empty soda can at him to shut him up. 

"And keep your radio on your person just in case."

Poison just waved the old and battered walkie in the air enough for him to see.

Jet and Kobra went back to their heated conversation. Poison walked over to the driver's side ignoring Ghoul's side. They both sat in the dark AM. It seemed like Poison was hesitant. Keys in hand in the ignition but not twisting it to the start. 

"Poison?" Ghoul reached over to him but retacted when he quickly started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapters for this will be really short since I'm trying to get back into writing after a LONG break (I quit in 2017) so be patient with me.. I do however have most of the basics of this written so it will be finished unlike my other works (rip)  
> Later though I might add more needed details to each chapter but I'll update in the end chapter notes if I do!


End file.
